Mary's secret
by kamadi
Summary: This is my version of why every demon is always after and or drawn to Dean.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Although I wrote some Supernatural poems this is my first 'real' story…..so I would really be eternally grateful when you could give me review. Disclaimer: I do not own the show sadly.

_This is my version of why every demon is always after/drawn to Dean and in a shallow sideline story: my version on how Mary might have known the YED._

Mary loved John, she truly did. However there was a part of her live that she could never share with him. In order for their marriage to work a part of her had to be locked away, and so far it had worked. They were happy and when she discovered that they would be parents they were ecstatic. But when months began to pass and her pregnancy began to show, Mary discovered that her secret was more difficult to hide. And when the moment arrived that the baby was born, Mary knew that she could not hide her…_no their_… secret any longer.

It had taken her every ounce of strength she possessed to hide her son's true appearance for the doctors and John, resulting in: her fainting and an extremely worried husband who had refused to leave her side until she practically had him removed out of the room for the night. And now that the clock was slowly approaching midnight, and she could hear no nurses Mary lifted the glamour spell that she had thrown over herself and her son. Large white wings unfolded behind her back, and an almost ethereal beauty was revealed. But while Mary may have looked like a angel, her son…John's son…_their son_ _Dean…_was truly unearthly beautiful: little golden wings that radiated light, green eyes that were like emeralds, skin that was covered with little golden flecks which truly made him breathtakingly beautiful. Sobbing Mary pressed him closer to her chest: Dean was wonderful. '_But.._', she thought while straightening herself and placing Dean on the hospital bed before she began drawing the necessary symbols on the floor, '…_he was also in great danger, if he stayed in this form.. and he had too because he had not enough willpower yet to put a glamour over his own appearance._'

Mary knew that she herself had not enough power to cover them both up for the rest of their lives so she had to do this. Finally finishing the symbols she took a moment to survey everything before she took the final step. Gathering her courage she opened her mouth and simply said one single word: _"Dad!"_ Not expecting an immediate response she turned to Dean and once again lifted him into her arm. Pressing him against her she whispered: "I'm sorry little one, grandpa is not going to be happy with your mom…so if there's any yelling just ignore it, Ok sweetie?"

A flash of light behind her alerted her to the fact that her father had just arrived. Once again pressing Dean against her chest she slowly turned around, facing the man she had not seen in over 3 years..ever since she gave up her immortality when she decided to take a mortal as a husband. Her dad was just as impressive as always, but of course as one of the archangels that would be only logical. For a moment she forgot why she had called him, forgot that her father rejected her….for a moment she just wanted to run to him and be embraced, but that moment passed quickly when her son chose that exact moment to start making his presence known by waiving his tiny fists and coursing sparkling lights to appear.

Where for a moment ago, her father's face had been impassive and cool it now showed amazement. "Daughter?" Holding Dean out towards her father, she introduced them to each other. "Dad meet Dean your grandson, Dean meet your Grandpa."

Not capable of reacting Mary saw her father's face softening while his hands slowly took Dean from her. His hands slowly traced her son's small wings, and absorb the facial features. After a few minutes he lifted his head. "How is this possible? Your husband is human, this child should not have any of our kinds characterizations, yet I feel that he's even more of our kind then you are at this moment. What **did you do**, daughter?"

"I didn't do anything, father. I don't know why Dean is the way he is. You have to believe me dad, I couldn't have done anything because hiding him would kill me." Mary tried to implore with every fiber in her being that her father would believe her. "That's why I called you. I know that I broke the rules when I fell in love with a mortal, I know that and I'm willing to pay the price. But dad this is your grandson, and I'm hoping that you can help him." Finishing her small speech, she could do nothing then cross her fingers in the hope that her father would help.

After a few seconds that were only filled with the cries of Dean, her father (who had been watching his grandsons actions with a small smile) lifted his head. "I will help you, daughter."

Almost crying in relief, Mary could only say: "what do you want me to do?"

Fixing his gaze on his daughter he handed Dean back to her, before he removed a small necklace from his own neck. Next he plucked a feather from out of his own wings and pricked a finger with it…making sure that a few drops of blood fell on the necklace, before he addressed Mary again.

"You don't need to do anything. Except to make sure that your son will wear this necklace all the time." With that he gave her the piece of jewellery. "It will hide what he is. But daughter, while this may hide my grandson's true identity it does not _change_ his identity or change his signature. Evil will always be drawn to him, as it has been to you when you were younger and unable to defend yourself. You would be wise not to have any more children, since **they **will be monitoring your family like hawks now. Changing the energy signatures is impossible even for someone as myself." With those words he reached for his grandson one last time, gently tracing his fingertips around the baby's soft cheek, delighted when the baby grasped a finger and smiled at him. "You are one amazing kid. I promise you that I will look out for you."

Straightening himself he allowed himself one last glance at his child, before he hardened his emotions. "As for you daughter, do not call to me again. You've made your choice. Because Dean could not be blamed I helped him, but I will not be persuaded to help a second child if he or she shows the same characteristics as him. You've made your choice and you will have to take the responsibility for that." And with those words he disappeared.

Mary stood frozen for a few seconds, only the tears on her face showed any movement when she realised that she truly had lost her father. But when she realised that the nurses would soon begin with their rounds again, she began too remove the evidence of her actives quickly. First she placed Dean back into his bed before she removed the symbols, then…after one last look at her son's true appearance…she clasped the necklace around his neck watching the glamour spell her father empowered take effect….noticing to her shock that even her father's power was only strong enough to hide the wings. Dean still had green eyes that were like emeralds and his skin was covered with flecks that could be mistaken for freckles but…when studied closer…still had their golden quality. Hearing footsteps she cast her own glamour spell before crawling in her bed again, and pretended to be asleep when she heard her door being opened. A small bundle of light fell on her face but she held herself still while willing the nurse away. After a few moments her wish was answered and she was once again left in the dark. Carefully opening her eyes to make sure that she and her son were alone again, she whispered into the night.

"I'm not going to bring any more children into this world. I can't risking evil to get their hands on possible other children, who do not have the protection Dean has. This I promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside the hospital room stood the nurse, that had moments ago checked on both the mother and baby. But other then the rest of the nurses she had a hard look on her face that only changed after she heard the spoken words. Her eyes flashed yellow " Well Mary looks like I can't get to Dean. But I'm sure I can persuade John that Dean will need a younger brother or sister. And then…" Turning around she walked away and left the young mother and her child._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Had she been able to see outside her room into the hallway, Mary might have been realised that she should not have spoken out loud, but alas she did……and with that the Winchester legend was created.

Fin.

Soooo……I'm dying to know what you thought of this story: like it? Hate it? I'm using my own supernatural power to persuade you to press that little review button…..puppy eyes


	2. Mary's decision

A/N: I could not believe the feedback I received. It actually made me very afraid to post this part….so please let me know what you think of it: does it fit the previous one or should I just delete it? Furthermore…there is a tiny….tiny spoiler hidden in this story. I'm being as vague as I can for those who haven't seen episode 3.08 (that includes me….so don't blame me when there's a mistake). But I think it's pretty save to read and still remain unspoiled for this ep. As for Dean's dialogue: I'm not sure how talkative a two year old is…but for the sake of the story (and the fact that he's 'special') I've taken a bit of liberty with his skills ;)

_2 months after the birth of Dean Winchester._

When the Winchester had brought their son home, the neighbours had been curious about the kid appearance (after all both parents had a good set of genes). But when they first saw the couple strolling around with their kid, and they were able to get a good look at him, they were utterly shocked. Surely this kid could not be completely human? He was far to pretty, and if that wasn't bad enough (_**come on: stop staring you fucking pervert!! It's a baby**_!) The kid had an aura around him that was plain right unearthly. And then the fire in his green eyes… It was as if every bad thought, every sin they had committed was being laid out and scrutinized by the kid. They felt liked they failed as human beings, that they had too make amends; that they had to try to be a better human being….but because nobody likes to be confronted with their own shortcomings the neighbours tried to stay away from kid. And all too soon other people started to follow and avoided the Winchester family.

_1 year after the birth of Dean Winchester._

John stood in the doorway of his son's bedroom, watching the little kid antics. He smiled when Dean waved his little arms around and blew raspberry bubbles in the air. The kid was truly adorable, when Mary told him that they were going to be parents he had tried to gather as much information about parenting as possible to be prepared…but it seemed that all the research hadn't been necessary. From the moment Dean had been born, the child had been angelic in his behaviours; the kid never cried, never threw a tantrum and could easily be left alone for a while. The only thing that John found strange was the fact that Dean was a real dreamer. Staring at Dean a bit more intently, he watched the kid as he laughed at something apparently only he could see. Sighing, he unglued himself from the doorway and after slowly closing the bedroom door; he decided then rather having a monster as a kid he would have a kid that was behaving a bit strange.

_2 years after the birth of Dean Winchester._

There were times that Mary forgot that Dean was special, (well, all kids were special but Dean even more so). But when she saw the scene that was unfolding itself she was reminded to that 'small' fact like the proverbial blow to the head, it hit her hard and fast. For two years she had managed to ensure that her father's necklace had stayed on her son's neck, but now? Now Mary could do nothing, she was too far away to help her son. A couple of months ago she had asked her husband to trim the bushes in their garden, but John had been busy at the time and afterwards they had both forgotten about it. But at this instant? She could only stare in horror as Dean tried to chase a small rabbit while paying no attention to his surroundings, resulting in the fact that his necklace got caught by one of the low hanging branches of the bush and was ripped of Dean's neck. Closing her eyes in fright she waited for the screaming to start convinced that one of their neighbours was bound to have walked by or was looking out of a window. But after a couple of minutes the only sound she could hear was the delightful giggle of her son. She carefully opened her eyes. And what she saw stopped her heart almost for the second time that day. Dean, her very little special boy, was playing with the rabbit (who miraculously had decided that he really wanted to be hugged by a two year old) and was looking…normal??? Closing and opening her eyes again she checked: No wings, no sparkling skin…just a normal kid. Quickly walking to her son, she took only a small detour to grasp the necklace were it now forlornly hung of the branch.

Although Mary was glad that by some deity, Dean's true visage hadn't made itself know she could not risk it that it would remain that way. Kneeling beside her son she tried to clasp the necklace back around his neck, but Dean kept trying to get away from it. Finally Mary had enough. "Dean, sit still. You need to let me put your necklace back on."

To Mary's astonishment, Dean shook his head before he made himself bigger and proclaiming; " No, granddad says I'm all grown up now. I don't need it."

"Granddad? Honey…sweetie…" pausing a moment, Mary considered how she could tell her two year old son that he had no granddads.

"Yeah, he's funny. He always let me play with his wings, and O' he's funny." Dean's face could lighten the room with the smile he had on his face now. "He says that I'm very '_spe-zziall'._

'He always let me play with his wings' Mary's thought's came to a halt. Her father had been here all this time? Watching over Dean and he had never shown himself to her? 'So he truly meant it, I'm all alone now.' Gathering Dean in her arms, she hid her face in his neck trying to regain her composure before she tried to speak again. Straightening herself she clasped Dean's chin, looking straight into his eyes. "Honey, I need to you to tell me if your granddad is still here, and what he said to you about not needing the necklace. Can you do that?" Big eyes met her own, before Dean slowly nodded his head. "Yes, Mommy." 

"Okay then, let's go inside and you can tell me everything Ok?" After receiving a small nod Mary lifted Dean in her arms, while maintaining a strong grip on the necklace in her hand, and walked towards the house.

Settling on the couch with a glass of milk and cookies, Mary repeated her question to Dean to tell her everything.

"Granddad said, that I was very '_spe-ziall'_. And that a bad man would try to hurt me, but that he couldn't do that if I wore my '_neck-laice'_ or if could hide myself." Grinning broadly up at his mother, Dean said, "Granddad helped me. He said the bad man can't hurt me anymore, because I'm good in hiding."

"Ok, sweetie that's very good of you. But I have to know something else; is granddad here now? Can you see him?"

Dean shook his little head, "Granddad said he had to go, I could hide myself now."

'Dad had left her again,' Mary tried to hide her pain by squeezing the necklace. The sharp bits drawing blood to the surface. And suddenly Mary realized something, something that could be big…now she only needed her son's confirmation.

"Dean, your doing great. But mommy has one more question for you and then you can play again. Can you do that, just one more question?" Seeing her son nod again she asked the question that could change their family's life forever. "Dean, did granddad said anything about the necklace? Did he say that the necklace couldn't hide you anymore?"

"No, I could do it all by myself now. I didn't have to wear it anymore. I'm a big boy now, mom!"

"Yes, you are sweetie." Gathering her thoughts she gave Dean his glass of milk and a cookie before she let him play again. Watching her son once again play in the garden, she let her thoughts begin to drift. 'Her dad had been visiting Dean, had taught him how to hide from evil. Dean didn't need the necklace anymore, but the necklace itself had kept his power. The necklace could be used again. John had recently started to ask her if they shouldn't try to get a second child. Until now she had thought it would be unwise. Her father's warning firmly logged in her mind, but now? If their second child would show the same gifts as Dean, she could simply use the necklace again. Yes,' she thought, 'Tonight she would tell John that they would start trying to give Dean a little brother or sister. And if the baby would appear to be fully human, she could always send the necklace to someone who could protect it, or use it against the dark, until she needed it. After all what would evil want with a normal child that had an angel as brother? ' Mary threw her head back and laughed, 'yes everything would be perfect now, and absolutely everything was going to be fantastic.'

Fin

A/N:……Stop staring at that little button just press it and tell me what you think!


	3. Sam's birth

A/N: After an extremely long and self-impaired exile from writing, to focus some of my chaotic mind on RL, I'm (temporarily) back with a short addition for my Angel! Story line verse. Now before you scroll down to read it please note this warning: **this story contains season 4 spoilers!!**

Sam birth would always stay with Mary, just as Dean's birth…but for very different reasons. Where Dean's birth was surrounded by the legacy she carried within, Sam's was surrounded with…well…surrounded with normalcy. There was no need for charms or other protection items. When Sam came into the world, it was special in the way all births are special but there were no lights, no wings…Sam was a baby. A beautiful baby, his little head already covered with soft dark hair, and eyes that would one day could persuade the most cold hearted human to promise him the world, but nothing more, nothing 'exotic': no wings, no golden flecks…and no visit from her father.

John of course noticed that something was wrong, but what could she say:

'_I'm sorry John. It's just that I expected Sam to be like me and his big brother….with, O you know, wings. And after that perhaps a visit from my father. What do you mean: what wings? And my father is dead? O, you mean Samuel…well yeah about that….He's not my real father. My real father is an angel..A __**what**__ you say..An angel dear, and yes he's of the kind that has wings. Now don't fall down honey, there's a bit more. Because you see, I left my real father, for the reason that I've fallen in love with you, and was taken in by the people who you assumed were my parents. My real father..well.. he made it very clear that if I became mortal (and yes I was immortal), I would no longer be welcome. But to my surprise he came when Dean was born. Why? Well because he's like me..well not exactly like me or even like my father. Dean's even in angel terms 'special', and my father decided to make an exception on the 'your not welcome rule' for once to offer some extra protection. It's because there's such evil out there sweetheart that if Dean wouldn't be protected, he would be hunted down to be killed or to be used for some sick bastards entertainment. And because of that I expected that Sam would have shown some of the same characteristics as his big brother, and that my dad would show up even after the fact that he said he would not come to my rescue again…even if I had a second child. But that's obviously didn't happen. Therefore you can surely understand why I'm a 'little bit' upset now can you dear?'_

So Mary decided that she just had to pull her act together. She had to stop feeling disappointed. After all Sam's birth was not a tragedy: he was a normal little baby that meant that the darker side of the supernatural world would have no use for him. Thus she could expect no attacks towards him. Yes, now that she thought about it a bit more rationally she realised that she was truly blessed: one child with the gifts of her family, who could provide protection and one child that would be able to experience the full human life.Yes everything was good…no better then fine…everything was just…………perfect.

Fin

A/N:……Stop staring at that little button just press it and tell me what you think!


	4. A shocking fact is revealed

A/N: Ungggh ***crawls from under lots of messages** *…..alright, alright I get it you want more (don't know if should feel honoured or slightly threatened by some of the messages I received)….so here: A brand new addition to my Angel!Verse……O, before you start reading this you should probably read this fist:

I don't own these characters

I don't have a beta (volunteers anyone???)

This story contains MAJOR spoilers for season 4

The end may course health problems due to shock…..

………….still here? Then go on and read the newest part 

_Humans are so very, very ignorant._

**9 years and 364 days after Mary made THE deal.**

The rustling of wings, the howling of the hellhounds….anyone who took a moment to listen could hear it; it was in the wind….water…..air….in life itself. Something big was coming. Something that would change the world would change everything. Angels were trembling and Demons were squealing…. everything and everyone that had ever been touched by something supernatural could feel it clearly…everyone… except Mary Winchester. She had other things on her mind then to listen to strange noises or the prickling feeling in her neck: Sam her youngest son would reach his 'six months old' mark tomorrow and she wanted to celebrate that date with a little party. Buying John's favourite liquor and snacks and some gifts for Dean and Sam had taken out most of Mary's day. Coming home she only had time for a quick shower before she had to start preparing diner …so that weird vibe she was getting? She just shoved it far away……………..

**9 years and 364 days and 17 hours after Mary made THE deal.**

"You have to do something!!" the voice held such a note of desperation that everyone would have been swayed….everyone except HIM. "You cannot let this happen…for heaven's sake ..she is your daughter and those two boys are not only your grandchildren but Dean is partly angel and Sam is just a baby! Do you truly want them to fall into the wrong hands?

A expanding silence and a ruffling of feathers showed the large array of emotions that could not be hidden before an answer formed. "I can't do anything, and you know it. What my daughter did….choosing a mortal life…..making that deal: It's out of my hands now. Even if I could do something…you know that I would be stopped. No, there is absolutely nothing I can do."

" But you cannot let this happen! You off all angels should know that allowing this to happen will be the start of the apocalypse and next to that: the destruction of not only your daughter and her husband but also the end of those two little boys…..please you have to do something."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that…... However I will promise you that I'm going to look out for my grandchildren…as far as the rules can bend I will bend them to protect them. But remember this: I WILL NOT BREAK THE RULES!

The response was not one the voice had hoped for but knowing how strict the other was, with following the rules, this was truly the best that could be achieved.

"I guess I can't really force you to do something more. But you do realise that at the end of today your daughter: Mary _your _daughter will be dead?

A new ruffling of feathers was the only indication the other one understood and had accepted that fact.

"Fine, I hope you realise what your doing. And I really hope that you will be able to life with yourself. I will be seeing you in a while ……….Castiel."

TBC?????? Still alive after that little twist?? But it would explain a lot wouldn't it?? Review and let me know


	5. Mary's death

_Regret: to feel sorrow or remorse for an act, to think of with a sense of lose (source: a random online dictionary]_

She would never see her children getting older, never see them getting girlfriends, never see them getting married, was never going to hold her grandchildren. Mary Winchester would die. As she was slowly dragged across the wall towards the ceiling, She realised this fact very well and she felt regret; regret for not listening to her father when he said that things would not go well if she continued with her own ideas, regretting the fact that she herself would be losing her life, but mostly she regretted the fact that the actions committed out of love would lead to a world of pain for her family. Her little Sam should have never been exposed to the taint of this particular demon, should have never even been born if she would have listened.

Yes, in those last seconds of her life Mary Winchester knew, felt and breathed regret. And as she felt herself being manoeuvred over her little boys crib, felt the slash across her stomach, and could feel flames starting to heat her skin to an unbearable pain level, she already regretted the final act she had to do.

Focusing every shred of energy she possessed, blocking the pain, the awful smile of that yellow-eyed demon and Sam's little figure beneath her, she managed to gather her essence for one final act. The pain was growing more intense and harder to ignore but still she continued to gather her energy, because this had to work! She would not get another chance to protect the ones she loved……and god and every angel be damned if she would let the little fact that by doing this she would essentially lock her spirit into the abyss deter her from this one last act! Letting herself fall into a whirlwind of her own soul Mary was about to let go when a voice shattered her concentration……John's voice urging Dean to take Sam away, urging him to keep him save….Dean her little angel……DEAN……and with that thought Mary Winchester's world exploded in a world of light. She felt the protective energy that she had built flood into the direction of her last thought: not her entire family….o, no….only towards Dean!

And right before the world turned dark Mary felt what her last act accomplished act had achieved; Dean's power was bound, hidden from sight……hidden from Dean himself. If Mary still had any strength left she would have cried bitter tears; her one last act to protect those she loved…..and she failed. Instead of protecting her family, she had left them wide open for the darkness that was present in the world…..she had screwed up…but looking at her accomplishments in life…..that was what she apparently did.

TBC.

So what do did you think? Do you still like it or do you want to kill me ;)….just let me know ( so I can hide). Ps: yes, you're correct: that last sentence is almost the same as Dean's little speech in AHBL part 2….


	6. Punishment

A/ N: Just saying: they ain't mine, because if they were??? Let's just say I fail in the capacity to share my toys with all the other kids ;)

"_**A punishment that fits the crime"**_

**1 week after the fire.**

All that rested of the house was the framework. From the shadows a lone figure emerged, checking his surroundings before stepping further into the area that once was the living room for his daughter and her family.

"It has happened, daughter. I'm sorry that it had to go this way, but you did not listen to my warnings. And now…now you are dead….you ceased to exist just because you decided to love a mortal. But daughter have you ever thought about the fact that I loved you???? And that now I have to miss you just as your husband and children are going to miss you??" With those softly spoken words the archangel raised his wings and cried his sorrow to the heavens, while ignoring the appearance of a second figure.

"Castiel……Castiel…..stop this nonsense."

"Why, should I? I followed the rules as I said I would. I held my promises but that does not change the fact that I have lost my daughter. I think I'm allowed to grief over that fact. Surely even you can understand that?"

Grimacing the second figure replied: "Castiel, this was your own choice. God would have never judged you if you have decided to follow another path, you are one of God's children. But now your daughter is dead and your two grandchildren are in mortal danger, because of your choices…and let me tell you one thing. God is not happy with this: your choice to expel your daughter was your own decision but once you realised what deal your daughter made and two innocent souls became involved you should have done something." Raising a hand the figure continued: "Now I know that your going to tell me that you did give your protection to your first grandchild but still…..you left Sam dangling like a sacrificial lamb for all creatures of Hell. You did not stop the contamination of Sam nor did you do anything once you realised what your daughter unintentionally did to Dean. For the sake of all innocents! Dean's powers are hidden, not only from us but also for the boy himself. But to make it even worse: the boy is still shining that bright light which is going to draw the darkness." Sighing the figure straightened its wings before continuing in a more formal tone:

"Due to your actions you allowed darkness to get a foothold into the bloodline of our kind.

For this you, Castiel archangel, are being sentenced to the following punishment….."

"..What….punishment?…..How can I be possible punished, I was just following the rules."

Seeing the truly perplexed look on the archangels face the figure spoke once again, but this time more friendlier. "Castiel, God created rules and he expects obedience of those rules that is true but, my friend, God also expects us to think for ourselves. We're angels of the lord guiding, protecting and fighting for all that is good. But how can we do that if we're not capable of thinking for ourselves? Castiel, we're soldiers of God but we're not drones of God. And to help you gain this understanding of that little fact the punishment you're receiving is losing your archangel status…."A gasp escaped Castiel…. not deterred the figure just repeated the last part and continued "…losing your archangel status and gaining the single job of protecting your grandson Dean, since he is in the most danger for the darkness that exists in this world. Hopefully in time you will see more clearly what I've have been telling you. Now Castiel before this sentence is carried out….is there anything you want to say or ask?"

Trying to hide his shock Castiel asked "There's no way I'm going to be able to stay an archangel?" receiving a negative response Castiel took a deep breath and said "alright then before this is going to happen I'm only asking you this: John, who is as you know my daughter's husband, has no money to provide a decent headstone for Mary's grave. So I'm asking you to take care of that. Although there's nothing left to bury I want to give my daughter a proper farewell."

"That's all?"

Nodding his head Castiel pulled himself upright: "I'm ready,… just do it."

"Alright then, Castiel. May God guide you on this journey." And with those words the figure raised his hands and brought them together spreading a blinding light that engulfed the soon to be ex-archangel.

TBC????

A/N: I always wondered about the fact that an uncle paid for Mary's headstone, who the boys have never met, since I discovered the fact that she came out of a hunter family. Because does that mean that the boys uncle is also a hunter? and what happened to him???? Questions, questions…they're driving me crazy ;)


	7. Visit to Missouri

A/N: All right everybody……thank you'll for sticking around for so long. Ps: I'm taking a while of for a lovely holiday after this chapter.

'Mary was dead…..gone.. due to some… freak… thing'. John wiped a hand across his face 'God, perhaps he was going insane.' Images and sounds began to flood his mind: hearing Mary's cry, seeing himself running into Sam's room, seeing the drops of blood and then Mary. Mary his beautiful wife pinned to the ceiling with blood dripping from a vicious slash across her stomach before fire erupted from behind her and engulfed her forever. Shaking his head, John angrily wiped a few escaped tears away. This was not the moment for such emotions, now was the time to get his act together and to find out what happened.

Casting a brief look at the backseat of the car John noted that both the kids were asleep, exhausted as they were after being in an emotional roller coaster at such a young age. John's eyes automatically locked on his youngest son. What had happened in his son's bedroom? Why had it happened in his youngest son bedroom? John had many questions that needed to be answered. Looking at the piece of paper that was lying on the passenger side John knew he was going to get them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The house of the seer Missouri was not what John had expected…it looked terrible normal. Although John was a very open person who didn't believe in stereotypes but he had to admit that he had expected something more…….exotic then this. Wiping his suddenly slightly wet hands off on his pants he looks at his two sons. Dean is carefully holding his baby brother in his arms. Taking a deep breath John says: "Now you listen to me good son. Daddy has to talk to this lady about your mom. So I need you to take really good care of Sam and to stay silent for a little why. Okay, Dean?" receiving a little nod from him, John squired his shoulders and proceeded to knock on the door only to have it opened before his knuckles had made contact for the first time. Had the house not been what John had expected the physic herself was even

less of the stereotype John had formed in his head.

A startling laugh greeted him. "What did you expect John? A crazy woman with candles everywhere and bones around her neck? You're a funny man John Winchester even if your heart is troubled. Come on in, and I will try to help you find the answers for which you are so desperately "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_It didn't happen very often, but sometimes Missouri got scared….really scared. When he had received a phone call from a John Winchester with the request for help he had already sensed that this was going to be a bad situation. But when she had seen the man and his two kids she had realised that this was going to be a hell of a situation. John was radiating despair a feeling of loss and a need for revenge like a bright beacon, his youngest son was likewise radiating like a beacon. She could sense a great power that had yet to be unleashed in the youngest_ _child…but she could also sense that this power was brought into existence by something downright evil. But what scared Missouri the most was not the despair and the need for violence from the father nor the tainted power she could feel in the youngest child…..no what scared Missouri was the oldest child……Dean. There was something about this child she could identify. It was as if there was a burning supernova and a black hole packed together. Never before had she sensed such thing before…. And it scared her to death, so much in fact that she tried to ignore the eldest child and asked John if the kids could wait in the kitchen while they discussed John's problems._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After leaving the children in the kitchen ( Missouri had been right no child had to hear what they were about to discuss) they moved to the living room. It was a comfortable area, which invited you to sit down kick of your shoes, put them on the table and just……relax. No sooner had the thought occurred to John or Missouri had already raised her hand and smacked him across the back of his head. "I'm glad you're liking my house John. But do not put your feet on my table!" Now go on honey and tell me your story and I will do my best to help you."

And thus the supernatural world was exposed for John Winchester…….and the hunt began.

TBC………..

Begging for reviews is just another way to ask for your opinion…..so pretty please I'm begging all of you….review!!!


	8. Fast forward

A/N: ok it's been awhile since I last updated this story but I've got a perfectly good reason for that: my computer went like bang (literally)….but I think you don't really want to hear me yammering about all that so... without further ado I present you the newest addition to my little Verse! Enjoy…….o, yes one final note: I made a bit of a time jump: this part is placed during the flashbacks that are shown during Something Wicked in season 1 so you're all warned!

Chapter: Fast forward

It always went after siblings….always. While it easily could take just one, it had to take the rest of the kids too. There was just something delicious about seeing the despair on a parents face when it became clear that not one but all of their children would die and there would be nobody but the adults left behind. Looking across the parking lot of a motel it smiled, seeing his next two victims and their dad walking towards their room. They were perfect.

The youngest one had drawn it in, having an alluring aura of innocence and darkness tangled together. It licked its lips in anticipation. That one would be truly divine as would be the pain the dad would emit. He looked like a tough man but o, he would break so beautiful when he would realise the kid would die…it shivered in delight. Just then the other kid entered its vision and it had to suppress a small groan. It didn't like this one: there was something seriously wrong with that kid. The aura just….it shivered again, but this time not in delight….it shivered with fear. The aura of this child was _disturbing. _Never in its entire existence had it seen such a thing and that scared it, because it was old…very, very old. But suddenly it narrowed its eyes in thought '.. _perhaps..perhaps it should do things differently this time. Yes, that was probably the wisest thing to do. _Nodding its head it slipped into the darkness, already making news plans that included, waiting for daddy dearest and the oldest boy to leave the youngest one alone. Giving it the opportunity to suck the little child dry before just strangling the oldest one. Because even if it didn't want to suck the kid dry it couldn't let it stay alive now could it??

And with those thoughts it disappeared in the night.

* * *

Castiel's wings were trembling with rage. How on earth could his daughter have fallen in love with such a...a....argh throwing his arms in the air Castiel decided that there was no words to describe John Winchester. Because what kind of man..hunter..._father_ would hunt something that sucked the life essence of children with his own ones unguarded? Well, and with this thought Castiel wings once again trembled, not completely unguarded. After all John had left the safety of his youngest child in the hands of his other child! A child that really could not be blamed for the fact that he was a child and therefore sometimes acted like one!

Hiding himself in the corner of the room and seeing John Winchester holding Sam while looking at Dean like that.........it was all Castiel could do as to not attack the man. Looking at Dean, who manfully tried to repress his tears, he felt his heart break and his prior reasoning crumbling. He may have once said that he would never break the rules but looking at his grandson right now?? He knew hat he would break them all if he could spare Dean this particular pain.

TBC...

Now before you'll say: how can you write such a thing about John.......he was a hero! Hear me out ok? I love the character John but I had some severe problems with him in this particular episode. Because hello!!! John is a seasoned hunter and then he leaves two children alone while hunting something that kills children? Come on, he could have left them with father Jim (what he later did!) and what if Dean hadn't played a game but had decided to go to bed? Changes were that he would have been the victim! So there was absolutely no reason for John to be disappointed in Dean when he himself failed every step of the way and o yeah he didn't even put protective signs on the floor!


	9. John’s thoughts

Disclaimer: Their not mine……..although if I could I would buy some stocks

A/N: I really like season 5 so far. It actually fits with the way I'm envisioning the story in my Verse! Ps: these thoughts of John are based on the things that happen in episode 3.08

John's thoughts

John knew that he wasn't the best father. He knew that he would never receive an award for most 'awesome dad'. He realized that little fact every day when he dragged his sons from motel to motel….it was a pretty hard fact to deal with. But the worst thing was..that his youngest son knew it too, and couldn't let a single opportunity slip to confront him with it. Dean, and here John allowed himself a small smile, his oldest had always been the most adorable kid ever. Not only was Dean the most obedient kid any parent could have wished for but Dean was also one of the kindest. Every living thing just…well for lack of a better description…fell in love with the kid. And it was not because the kid had the most amazing looks (although John had heard that often enough) but it was the way in which Dean acted that just melted everyone he came into contact to.

Dean just made John's life easier, more bearable. His youngest on the other hand… Sam rebelled against everything, questioning everything. The kid was smart, John knew that: Dean (and how sad was that) always told him that Sam aced an exam or did well on a project. However John also knew that Sam had some problem with the kids that he met, heck Sam had a problem with most people….not that people didn't like him or that Sam detested other humans……..no he just didn't _click _with other people like Dean did. John knew that it had something to do with the relationship between the three of them. Dean acting like a father, mother and big brother wrapped in one. And himself, John, the actual father who was never there to support his sons. Thus Sam had a feeling that he could only trust one person in his life and that the rest of the world could just disappear.

All of these things John knew and although it hurt he had accepted it. He had to accept it since there was no other way to deal with his kids then he did right now..not if he wanted to continue to hunt that son of a bitch that killed his wife and Dean and Sam's mother. But the acceptance did not lessen the pain he felt right now. It was Christmas and he had tried to get back at the motel on time……really he tried _so_ hard, but he couldn't leave before he had finished the job and it had been harder than he anticipated. So here he was (too late! Once again) at the motel standing in the room and seeing his two sons deeply asleep next to each other: he could see that Sam had been crying and that Dean just crawled in with his little brother to ease the hurt his youngest son felt for the fact that his father once again screwed up.

Slowly inching forward when he saw a sparkle of …something..around Dean's neck he had to repress a cry when he could see what his oldest son was wearing: it was the amulet his wife had put on his eldest son neck the day he was born, and had suddenly disappeared after a couple of years. His wife had told him she and Dean had gone to the mall for some groceries and that Dean must have lost it there. John had searched everywhere, he had even gone to the police, because he knew how crazy the kid had been about the little trinket, but it had stayed missing. And know suddenly Dean was wearing the necklace again? Checking the surroundings for possible negative (demonic) presence or temperance John ended up calling Bobby for help. John found out that the necklace had been sent to Bobby, with a note to give it too John Winchester on a day Bobby saw fit, and when Sam had called him to ask for his help to find the perfect Christmas present for his _dad_ Bobby had sent the necklace to the kid. When John asked Bobby who had sent him the necklace the only thing that Bobby could tell was that the handwriting on the note had been very feminine and John suddenly just knew who that female had been. What John didn't know was why she had done such a thing or why she had lied about it but that was something that he had to deal with later because John's eye suddenly fell on a piece of newspaper in which the trinket obviously had been wrapped. There was a bit of writing on the inside, and looking at it John's pain became too much, clutching the little piece of paper in his hands he let himself fall on his knees beside the bed on which his two sons slept and let his grief spill over because there in dark letters written in clear letters stood in Sam's handwriting: **DAD.**

TBC

Soooo……I'm dying to know what you thought of this story: do you still like it? Or are you starting to hate it? I'm using my own supernatural power to persuade you to press that little review button…..puppy eyes


	10. haven’t we met before?

A/N: now this new update is relatively fast don't you'll think? (hides in shame) anyway I have written this chapter because I was a bit baffled about the fact John did not recognize Dean when he started to get older: surely someone who walked around when both parents of your future wife died….and especially under those circumstances…should be remembered by John…..who has also been in the marine? That is strange..the same goes for the YED btw……and it just confused the hell (no pun intended) out of me…..hence this little snippet!

Chapter: haven't we met before?

As the years passed, John started to notice things about the way Dean looked…and no, not in that particular way….because for god sakes he's the boy father! No, John noticed that the way Dean changed into a man was awakening a sense of déjà vu in him. Sometimes John became aware that the way Dean walked reminded him of someone else or there were times that John thought that he had heard that voice before…..but it never 'clicked' because he had so much other things on his mind: Hunting evil, making sure the government stayed of their back, training the kids, arguing with Sam.

But then the day arrived that Sam left. And suddenly John had a lot more time to think about this strange feeling he had around his oldest son, and he knew it would now only be a matter of time before he found the 'click' he had been missing. But still an awful lot of times passed before it happened and blew Johns world away.

The 'click' had come in a dream, well it was more a memory that was playing out in his sleep so technically speaking John knew he couldn't say it was _a _dream..but still. He saw Mary talking with a man, he saw_ himself_ talking with a man that was not only looking like his eldest son but actually was Dean! Waking up with a gasp he literally smacked himself in the face: How could he have possible forgotten the fact that it was his own g*ddamn son told him to take the impala? HOW COULD HE HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT???????

…"_Yeah, my dad taught me everything I know. And this, this is a great car."_ The guy……..no , Dean John mind said….told him to take the impale, telling him that it would be the car of a lifetime! Asking him to trust him, when he said that the car would still be a bad ass when it was 40. For cryin' out loud Dean had even told him his real name! and that last name Dean had given him that was just icing on the cake to show him that it actually had been DEAN.. who else has such a strange sense of humor?

But now that John knew that the man he met all those years ago was actually his son, his head began to hurt. Because how was it possible that Dean had traveled in time? And why had he traveled back? It surely wasn't to prevent the death of Mary's parents because they both died when Dean had been there. So what could possibly be the reason that his son had been sent there….and more important by whom? Was there something evil at work? Was Dean possessed by some (god forbid) _demon_ to wreck havoc in Mary's and his life? Was the life he was living right now a lie, purely based on the things Dean had or hadn't done? Johns head was spinning with questions. Questions that had no answers.

What could he possible do? Looking at Dean who was peacefully sleeping in the bed next to him he decided that the best thing to do was to split up with his son. That way he would, not only, have the change to hunt that evil son of a bitch that killed his wife and to find out what that bastards motives were, but also to look for answers concerning his eldest son.

Yes, John thought splitting up was the best thing. Tomorrow morning he would tell Dean that he could do a hunt on his own and then he could disappear quietly into the night and find the answers he so desperately needed.

TBC

Well, what do you think is this still good or should I stop this Verse?


	11. Forgetting is sometimes the best way out

AN: I always wondered what Gabriel meant when he said that he had been always interested in the two boys, and why YED never showed that he knew Dean from before.

**Chapter 11: Forgetting is sometimes the best way out.  
**

_**Before Dean was born.**_

Gabriel was both disgusted as fascinated, it did not happen very often..but when it did he was like a dog with a bone. Hearing that his Big Brother Castiel banished his _own daughter_ from heaven because she fell for a human was something that he could not approve. So once in a while, when he was not making sure that some of those idiotic humans got what they deserved, he checked up on young Mary to ensure that she was still doing OK.

Unfortunately when that Yellow Eyed son of a bitch came, he had been busy with teaching one of previously mentioned egocentric morons a lesson, allowing Mary to make the worst deal of her life, and missing the arrival and the departing of a young man named Dean.

So when Gabriel arrived some months later to check up on Mary, he only saw that Mary's surrogate human parents were dead and she had married John. And while he was sad that Castiels daughter had lost two of the person's the cared about, he was happy to see that she and John were together. He was even happier to learn that there would soon be an addition for the Winchesters, for he could see the life that was forming inside Mary. Satisfied that Mary was still alive and happy he departed once again to continue with his tasks.

When Gabriel returned again a couple of months later the satisfaction he held felt then was completely wiped away. Arriving on a scene were his brethren were arguing and killing each other simply to prove their own ideas and opinions towards a young man named Dean was not Gabriels idea of a fun event. Keeping himself hidden, since having his fight with his big brother Michael was one he would surely loose, he had to be satisfied with listing to what was being said and praying that the Winchesters would survive. The information that was being given was really something: not only was this Dean the chosen vessel for Michael but the mature Dean had been sent to the past before! Why hadn't he noticed that? And why on earth had nobody wiped the memories of those who had seen Dean? Did those fools that were his family not know how dangerous it was to let someone retain the memories of someone from the future??

Shaking his head he at such dumbness he was happy to see that at least Michael would 'delete' the memories of Mary and John now. However his 'dearest' brother had not the common sense to find out if there were more beings that had memories of an adult Dean. Seeing Michael send Dean back and then leaving Mary and John with wiped memories pushed Gabriel into action. He had to find if there were others around who had memories of present Dean in the past.

_**Hospital after Deans birth. (final part chapter one)**_

…_.."I'm not going to bring any more children into this world. I can't risking evil to get their hands on possible other children, who do not have the protection Dean has. This I promise."_

_Outside the hospital room stood the nurse that had moments ago checked on both the mother and baby. But other than the rest of the nurses she had a hard look on her face that only changed after she heard the spoken words. Her eyes flashed yellow "Well Mary, looks like I can't get to Dean. But I'm sure I can persuade John that Dean will need a younger brother or sister. And then…" Turning around she walked away and left the young mother and her child._

Making her way quickly outside the building the demon, that was controlling the nurse, was starting to make plans. After convincing John that little Dean needed a brother or sister he could infect the newborn with its own blood making it the perfect soldier for its own uses. And perhaps, he or she could also draw Dean toward their side. After all such an addition would be a useful asset.

Walking towards the car of its victim it was so busy making plans that could draw Dean into its clutches it failed to notice the arrival of Gabriel, who had spent the previous months finding out who had seen Dean and had then started to plan to corner the demon. The plan was not ready yet but seeing the demon so distracted, Gabriel decided to use this moment.

Grabbing the body that the demon used with his powers he slammed it against a sidewall of the hospital that was hidden from the streetlights. Gabriel smiled to himself when he felt the pure fear of the demon, when he noticed that it could not escape and could not even speak.

'Hello, lowlife of a demon. What a nice surprise to find you in such a place…is one of your followers sick and did you decide to bring some flowers?' Gabriel taunted. 'Ah well never mind, you just stay still and I will do the talking, alright? I know that you're here for young Dean, because you met him in the past and realized he was special……but until know you never knew how special. Unfortunately for you you're not going to remember those two little facts, because while I cannot break the deal Mary made with you or turn you into ashes because of the deal. I can..' and here Gabriel gave the demon a wide grin'… 'I can wipe away any memory you have of this boy.' And with those words Gabriel reached out and touched the forehead of the nurse wiping the demons memory, of meeting Dean in the past and seeing Deans true appearance just now, clean.

Letting the demon go, Gabriel knew that he had done the best he could in this situation and disappeared, leaving a confused demon behind. Who after having tried to remember what it could have done there decided to disappear too. Leaving the parking lot of the hospital empty.

TBC.


End file.
